Mission Abducted
by Zeeri
Summary: The Host Club seems perfectly fine, until something happens which could change all of the hosts for life. When it comes to life or death, or maybe even more than that, the Host Club are determined to find a way out of this seemingly endless bargain that they find themselves crossing, and soon enough, involved in as a primary factor. References from an RPG - Credits given in CPT.


Tamaki stalked through the corridors of the school, after Kyouya, his head remarkably full of thought for one of the few times in his life that he'd actually stopped to ponder. It was odd; he'd never really considered it before, and it shook him in a way. Kyouya noticed, but simply said nothing, his eyes directed only on his clipboard and notes.

"You know we will be late, if you do not step up." He looked over his shoulder at Tamaki, eyes barely visible through the glasses.

"I know that, but I'm thinking. You know that hardly ever happens, when I'm with you." A smirk slithered upon Kyouya's features at that, but he merely walked on, gaze directed forwards.

"This will be a long day."

Tamaki hastened his steps in order to stride along Kyouya, rolling his eyes slightly as they moved closer to the un-used music room they called their 'home', per se. Kyouya threw him a few solemn glances along the way, but they did not speak much; they rarely did - their words were mostly told through expressions and the interpreting of thoughts based on it. It was as if they could read each other's minds and conjure up full conversations from it, simply from their glances. Once at the door, he let Kyouya enter first, before the Prince himself ushered himself in, in one supreme, grand entrance; waving his hand in a vague circle and bowing himself.

"Good evening, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, my darling Haruhi-... Mori, where abouts is Honey? Doesn't he typically arrive here with you?" His brow quirked, and the man beside him lifted his spectacles a notch, eyes locked with his paperwork. The twins weren't paying very much attention to the 'King's grand entrance - they were instead playing a very competative card game in a shady corner of the room, arguing in hushed voices over the rules.

"Your assumption is correct, Tamaki." He muttered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, yet slight concern laced his features; something not very much seen in the man.

Mori looked up, blinking softly at Tamaki in a heavy silence before opening his mouth slightly.

"Lost him." He told him in a monotone before he picked up his feet, wandering off to find the smaller male.

Finding himself drifting down halls he'd not stepped down before, Honey paused momentarily, "Takashi!?" He yelled loudly in that childlike voice of his, adjusting Usa-Chan in his arms before running down the hall, yelling his lungs out until he stopped and rubbed his throat gently. Discomfort crossed his features and he glanced behind him, "Takashi?" He called out much softer than before as his throat was now raw and sore from him yelling. Sniffling, he continued his search.

The twins were in front of the music room, as Honey came up behind them. The twins were likely preparing to play yet another prank on the Host Club.

"Where is he off to this time?" They inquired in unison.

Tamaki raised a hand to rub lightly at his forehead, his lips twitching slightly as he forced himself to think of a plan. His footsteps resounded through the music room as he pondered and paced, arms clasped behind his back. He eventually turned to the club and blurted out;

"Everyone needs to have all of the tables set up. We need a table just for Honey, with cakes galore, and we need to get the host club going. We are already late." He motioned to the door; women were gathering outside, sharing gossip with almost literal hearts in their eyes as they spoke of the hosts they loved the most. They were doing great, considering Haruhi stole most of the attention at the start, but he taught her everything - of course his little girl would be doing so well. Yet they all had their crowds.

"Tamaki." Kyouya raised a brow, questioningly, as he snapped out of his daze.

"Hm? Did you ask me a question?" He retorted.

"I asked if you plan on actually helping out this time." Tamaki frowned and turned away, moving off towards the door to greet his large crowd of waiting women.

At the orders, the twins began to set up tables, hand out roses and tend to those present already at the host club, as well as efficiently preparing said table; they knew Honey was perfectly safe, but he needed his cake unless they wanted him cold, and so they went.

Soon, Mori had discovered where Honey had ended up, his eyes hardened as he saw the two mischievous twins and barged through the middle of them, not even caring what happened to the two of them. He hurried over to his older cousin and scoped him up, sighing as the small boy began to whine about having no cake, his eyes starting to water with the amount of distress that caused for him. His grip then tightened on his rabbit.

"You'll have cake." Mori told him simply, giving a gentle shrug of his shoulders and turned in his heel, heading back toward the music room while he carried Honey. His eyes locked straight ahead, a slightly relieved expression on his face, but that wasn't very noticeable as his face was mostly expressionless.

The twins glared at Mori; "You could at least have said please." They said, but followed him at any rate.

Tamaki frowned and turned from his clients, the girls widening their eyes with love as they noticed the male looking troubled. He peered towards Kyouya as if asking for help before turning to the twins.

"I suggest you tone it down; and calm down, Mori, they never intended to hurt him." He motioned vaguely to the table full of different kinds of desserts and sweets, rolling his eyes.

Kyouya, on the other hand, simply shrugged and turned, walking away to his own little armchair in order to sort out some certainly tedious paperwork; not that it was tedious to him, of course.

Mori solely shrugged, not really caring much for the twins as Honey rested his head onto the bigger boy's shoulder, curling in very faintly. A very slight smile crossed Mori's face before quickly vanishing and it was replaced with that sullen expression once more, his eyes flickering over to Tamaki waiting for his instructions. Honey didn't even hear anything, his eyes like little sparkling lights as they were fixed on the desserts on the table that was concealed in the room with them. He tapped Mori's shoulder a couple of times.

"Down, down. Put me down. Quickly, please!" He pleaded quietly into the dark haired boy's ear.

"Sheesh," Hikaru scoffed. "We need to get you a sugar patch."

Tamaki pranced gracefully back over to the seating in which his clients sat, heads in their hands as they spoke in hushed words about the Prince; their eyes glinting. He appeared to notice, however, and immediately leaned in, murmuring seductively;

"Speaking of your King, are you not?" He smirked as they swooned; one fainted into her sister's arms as they swooned over the male.

On the other end of the room, against the far wall, Kyouya sat in silence, a hand gripping the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, brows furrowed in irritation. "Idiot." He muttered, more to himself, but about Tamaki nonetheless - it seems the most likely one.

Gently, Mori placed Honey on the ground and the little lad ran over to the table, a great bounce in his step. When he reached the table, he almost jumped into the sugary treats - he'd been deprived for too long, it had been thirty whole minutes and he had started to lose his sanity - had Mori not coughed, he surely would have jumped. Honey ignored Hikaru's comment and sat at the table, already starting to shovel the goods into his mouth, ignoring the occasional looks from the other hosts. He was happily in his prime time, eating, like usual.

A loud chuckle rumbled from Tamaki's throat, seeing the boy dig into his treats with renewed vigor. He soon turned to his ladies and murmured; "I must be off, my ladies; you must understand how deeply troubled a Prince such as I can be ... but please, do not tell anybody. My mysterious exterior is something few have known and I trust all of you." A gasp erupted through his crowd as he said such words - he was lying, and even shed one of his fake tears; it was part of the act. Darn that Haruhi, for getting it so naturally. He supposed he was proud, and jealous, simultaneously.

Kyouya rose from his chair, striding through the crowd of bickering hosts and women, not giving any heed to their conversations. He moved straight for the door, and upon opening the door, was followed swiftly by a very perplexed and concerned Tamaki. Once out the door, Tamaki aimed to push Kyouya against the wall, eyes narrowing in anger.

"What is your problem, Kyouya?!" He fumed, glowering at the more superior male.

"I have no issues. I believe it is more of your problems which defines you mostly; you intend to cause dramas as if you are in theatre, being the lead role in a soap opera filled with petty little who-..."

Tamaki's lips slammed against Kyouya's in a brief kiss, just as a new arrival to the fan club ran over; her phone zoomed out of her pocket as if in fast forward and she quickly snapped a photo. "YES! I've waited all this time! Oh my gosh, Sally!" She ran off towards the rooms at the end of the hall, beaming with her phone in hand. "I got fan service!"

A girl drifted over to where Honey sat, giggling as she watched him eat. This amount of noise distract Honey and he looked at her, blinking rather boredly at her love filled eyes.

"Uhm, can I help you?" He asked, his mouth full of sponge cake, she squealed softly which attracted Mori's attention and he walked over, standing between them to shield Honey from the possessive girl's that would probably harass him, no one would touch Honey with him there protecting him. No way in ever would he let him get hurt and such.

"Aw. Mori-Senpai…" The girl mumbled, placing a sad tone within her voice. She batted her eyelashes to add charm, "I just want to talk to him."

Kyouya raised his brows as Tamaki pulled back, but he refrained from complaining; why would he? Tamaki doesn't have his princely charms just to use them badly in the physical sense. He stared into the violet eyes with a small frown. Noticing this fact, the blonde stared back at the slightly taller male with a worried look in his eyes.

"... Kyouya?" He spoke, his tone of voice indicating more of a 'what's wrong?' question.

"I am sorry." Kyouya simply replied before he marched away, leaving Tamaki stood, staring at the wall in utter confusion.

Once inside, Kyouya scanned the room, sighing. Always hectic. He halfheartedly fled to his armchair at the side of the room, slumping back far less graciously than usual, flicking through his papers for the Host Club with a slightly resigned look on his face, shielded by the stack in front of him.

Despite stuffing his face with all the glorious treats in front of him, Honey noticed the odd behaviour that was coming from the usually well reserved guy of the group and stood up, carrying a plate with a single slice of chocolate cake with him in one hand and Usa-Chan tucked under the arm of the other. A small fork was clasped in the hand too and he wandered over to Kyouya. Stopping just in front of him, Honey tilted his head slightly, shovelling another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Kyouya, what's wrong?" He asked in a muffled tone since he had a mouthful of the chocolatey goodness in his mouth. Oh, how he loved sweet things.

Kyouya raised his head, scribbling down his signature before staring towards Honey. His expression softened slightly and he murmured; "You are usually the one with the queries and difficulties. What has caused the sudden change in direction?" He spoke as if he didn't really care, but it was to be expected; paperwork is quite draining, although he may have been used to it by then.

Meanwhile, Tamaki rocked in the far corner; he was far too broken down emotionally to cope with his clients. He let them sit in silence as they wallowed in his misfortune.

Honey scowled softly at his reply, always the smart aleck, Kyouya was. It got quite stale at times, especially when he only wanted to make himself useful. Merely shrugging with a little frustration, Honey swallowed his mouthful.

"Fine then, I'll annoy Takashi instead." He stated before turning on his heel as he made to go back to his cousin.

Seeing this, Mori then began to watch the scene unfold, getting ready to rush to Honey's aid if he was needed at anytime, he did not want to see his older cousin hurt, he was rather child minded. He had always felt protective of his cousin, and he always would.

Kyouya shrugged, moving on with his work; what's the point in bothering when he had financial issues to deal with? He rose and strode over to the work desk where the phone is, dialing a familiar number of a business he knew he had to call. Just as he did, Tamaki walked over, slumping into the seat next to his computer chair, listening in on the conversation.

"Four hundred yen for the event we hold this weekend, yes? It can come directly from the Host Club's credit, directed towards the-" He paused, feeling a hand rested on his thigh. He narrowed his eyes and glowered at the blonde-haired male, who simply offered a cheeky smile in return. "- I will call you later concerning the deal. Thank you." Swiftly hanging up, he moved to swat Tamaki's hand away with fury in his features.

"Kyou-"

"No. Leave. Now." He spat out, like venom, his eyes narrowed to sharp slits.

"Bu-..."

"No. Get out." He fumed, his hands in fists, form trembling. He clearly had lost the plot.

"Kyouya, listen to me!" Tamaki called desperately.

"OUT!" The man yelled, and the blonde Prince was quick to run out. By now, all of the girls had turned to see the pair, though lingering closely to their allocated hosts, and likely most of the hosts, as well. Everything went silent as the door shut behind Tamaki; Kyouya trembled uncontrollably in anger, staring at the chair he once sat in, silent, un-moving except from his shaking.

Hearing the commotion, Honey turned back round, his eyes widening considerably at the scene. His mouth falling open in a small 'o' in surprise at this scene. Unsure what to say at that, he glanced at the trembling male.

"Kyou-" He started but was cut off as delicate hands fell onto his shoulders, whispering for him to leave it and steering the small male from the room. Mori took a step, ready to intervene but a girl ran over, hugging him tightly and distracting him from his small cousin as the blonde was lead out of the room completely after the girl open, pushed him through and closed it behind her as she walked out too.

Giving him gentle pushes down the hall, she was talking to him but her words fell on dead ears as suddenly several girls shot out of the rooms behind him, a bag being thrown over his head moments after. Gasping in shock, the plate fell from his hand, shattering on the floor along with the fork. Usa-Chan fell out of his arms. The racket should of been heard in the room. Flailing madly, he felt himself being lifted as he struggled to pull the bag off of his head, too shocked and momentarily startled to fight back.

Soon, all that was left behind was a mess, Usa-Chan and an empty corridor, the blonde having been abducted.


End file.
